


Worth It

by dashvroomvroomarmboonboon



Series: Worth It [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, Hybrid Jihoon, Hybrid Soonyoung, Hybrid!seventeen, I wrote this in like an hour sorry if it sucks, M/M, and it's so short :'), cat hybrid jihoon, hybrid seventeen, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcheol are w e a k, soonyoung and jihoon are children, this is one of the most self indulgent fics i've ever written, tiger hybrid soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashvroomvroomarmboonboon/pseuds/dashvroomvroomarmboonboon
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan didn't mean to go to a hybrid shelter, and they definitely didn't mean to walk out with two young hybrids.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Worth It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077938
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted under this account in months I'm so sorry-  
> I hope you enjoy this fic, it's pretty short but it's so self indulgent LMAO

Seungcheol and Jeonghan wouldn’t come to regret their decisions, but they would definitely admit that they had bitten off more than they could chew. They’d gone into the shelter to adopt a cat. They figured it was a step that they were ready to take in their relationship. They hadn’t realized that the sign above the building actually meant _hybrid_ shelter, and not _animal_ shelter, but they also didn’t leave after they found out.

“Come on, let’s just say hi to the kids, _please_?” Seungcheol pouted, gesturing at the children behind the glass who were all waving, eyes shining with excitement. 

Jeonghan sighed, “Fine, but we can’t adopt any. Promise?”

“Promise!” Seungcheol cheered, rushing forwards to tug at the doorhandle. Jeonghan sighed, thanking the receptionist and reminding himself to apologize to her later for his boyfriend’s childish behavior. 

Jeonghan stepped inside the play area after Seungcheol, smiling adoringly at the man when he immediately joined in a game of catch between four dog hybrids. Jeonghan saw an empty seat over at the other end of the room, and though the chair was definitely made for a four year old, it was better than the floor. 

Jeonghan said hi to a cat hybrid that cautiously approached him, smiling softly when the cat smiled and waved. A bunny hybrid called for the cat hybrid from across the room, and the cat hybrid rushed over to join his friend, leaving Jeonghan alone again.

Jeonghan sat alone for a few moments until he decided to grab his phone, if any of the kids wanted to talk to him, they would. Seungcheol would handle the interactions, plus, he didn’t wanna get attached. 

\--

It took three near-glass-breaking experiences to realize that maybe catch wasn’t the smartest idea, so Seungcheol reluctantly put the ball back in their toybox, ignoring the whines that came from the hybrids that he’d been playing with.

“I know, I know! But I’m too big to play catch, I might break the glass.”

The hybrids all regrouped to do other things, a few going to color and the rest going to read or nap. Seungcheol found himself standing alone and stood there bewildered for a few seconds until he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He looked down, seeing a boy standing there excitedly, striped tail waving behind him and ears twitching on his head. 

“Hi!” The boy grinned, chubby cheeks practically glowing as he smiled.

“Oh, hello!” Seungcheol bent down, now on eye-level with the child, “What’s your name?”

“Soonyoung!” The boy definitely did not know what personal space was, but it was okay, because the way the boy wriggled his way under Seungcheol’s arms to stand as close as physically possible to him was pretty cute. 

“Hi Soonyoung! Your ears are so cool, are you a tiger?”

“Yes!” Soonyoung was practically glowing with pride, putting his hands on his hips and grinning widely.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” 

The hybrid only smiled wider, shuffling forwards to wrap Seungcheol in a hug. Seungcheol’s eyes widened slightly and he made eye contact with Jeonghan over Soonyoung’s shoulder, watching as his boyfriend mouthed a sharp, _‘No,’_.

Soonyoung backed away after a moment, though he grabbed tight to Seungcheol’s hands, “Mister, will you take me home with you?”

\--

Jeonghan sighed from his position on the tiny chair, he knew it was over. Seungcheol was a sucker for cute little kids, there’s no way they were getting out of there without potential adoption forms. He told himself that he was _not_ getting attached, he was _not_ going to add his own fuel to the fire, he was just going to sit there quietly and leave when Seungcheol was ready, (if he ever was).

He was a mere two minutes into sulking in the corner when a group of several hybrids ran into the play area from a different room in the shelter, all chasing one significantly smaller one at the front of the bunch.

They seemed to be teasing him, probably about his black cat ears and tail. Who knew little kids would be that superstitious?

Jeonghan decided to just stay out of the matter, he didn’t feel like pulling fighting children apart, but he did feel a soft pang of guilt for just sitting and watching. 

Luckily, he was spared of this bystander’s guilt when the cat hybrid being chased swerved, ducking under a climbing structure to the side of Jeonghan and crawling right into the man’s lap. Jeonghan spluttered slightly, hands coming to hover over the child cowering from the other hybrids in front of him.

“You’re no fun,” One of the hybrids whined, glaring at the cat hybrid in Jeonghan’s lap.

“Stop chasing me, I don’t like it.” The cat hybrid’s voice was the softest thing Jeonghan had ever heard and Jeonghan was barely able to even hear it.

“But-”

“He _said_ , he doesn’t like it.”Jeonghan could tell exactly what kind of people these hybrids would grow up to be. He gently wrapped his arms around the cat hybrid in his lap, not at all liking the way that the other hybrids had leaned in to taunt him.

The cat hybrid in his lap looked up at him confusedly, like he hadn’t even known that Jeonghan was there, much less that he was in the man’s lap. The other hybrids groaned and grumbled at their target being taken away from them but ultimately refrained from fighting back, moving in their huddle back into the room that they’d come out of.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jeonghan looked down at the cat hybrid in his lap, who looked even tinier where he sat.

The hybrid nodded, eyes anxiously locked on the door that the hybrids had just reentered, probably waiting for them to come back and taunt him some more.

“If you want, you can stay here with me until I leave. I wouldn’t want you to get chased again.” Jeonghan knew that it was probably over for him too, but maybe he could convince himself not to give in and adopt the hybrid.

“They’ll just do it again when you leave. They hate me.”

Okay, so there would be no convincing. 

\--

“Uh…” Seungcheol stalled, eyes widening at the tiger hybrid’s very forward question, “I mean-”

“ _Please_ mister, I’ve been here for so long and I just want to have a home.”

“I,” Seungcheol tried explaining himself, sighing when he came up with no excuses, “I’m sorry. I don’t know if I can take you home with me. I came here with my boyfriend, and I don’t know if we’re ready for something like this.” 

“But you don’t have to worry! I’ll be good, I’ll be the _best_ ,” Somehow, Seungcheol very much doubted that the tiger hybrid standing in front of him would behave himself, but honestly, that wasn’t a deterrent.

“I know, I know, I just… I don’t know what to do.”

\--

“They do? That’s mean,” Jeonghan frowned, “Why do they hate you?”

“Because,” The hybrid turned around in Jeonghan’s lap to face him, eyes still cautious, “They say that I bring everyone here bad luck. And that’s why none of us ever get adopted.”

“Well, would you like to be adopted?” It was settled then, there was absolutely no way that Jeonghan could say no to this child.

The cat hybrid nodded, glancing back to check if the other hybrids had come in again, “I just want a real home.”

Jeonghan stood, scooping the hybrid up and resting him on his hip. The cat hybrid squealed slightly, gripping Jeonghan’s shoulders for balance, “What are you doing?”

“Getting you a real home.”

\--

“Please, please, _please_ , I’ll do anything,” Soonyoung seemed close to tears and Seungcheol was quick to wipe them away, gently returning the hug that he got from Soonyoung in return.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Seungcheol slowly stood, seeing Jeonghan on his way over. Soonyoung clung tight to Seungcheol and the man relented, picking the child up and cooing softly as he laid his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

Jeonghan finally stopped in front of them, a cat hybrid balanced on his hip, “We’re taking him home-”

“We have to take him home-”

The two spoke in unison, surveying the hybrids in the others’ grasp after with mouths hanging open slightly.

“Oh,” Jeonghan mumbled, clutching the cat hybrid in his arms a little tighter, “Who is that?”

“I’m Soonyoung,” The tiger hybrid grinned, waving excitedly at Jeonghan, all traces of tears gone completely.

“I’m Jeonghan. It’s nice to meet you, Soonyoung.” Jeonghan smiled at the hybrid across from him, watching as the boy grinned and clung tighter to Seungcheol.

“And? Who are you?” Seungcheol crouched down slightly, trying to meet the cat hybrid’s eyes.

The hybrid stayed silent for a moment, making eye contact with Jeonghan to plead for help.

“You never told me your name either, you know.” Jeonghan smiled, pinching the cat hybrid’s side lightly.

“That’s Jihoon!” Soonyoung pointed at the cat hybrid who looked incredibly relieved that he no longer had to answer to anyone. 

“Ah, well it’s nice to meet you, Jihoon.” Seungcheol stuck out a hand for the cat hybrid to shake and abashedly took it back when Jihoon stayed still. 

“Um,” Jeonghan hesitated, “Well, I said no before, but I’m not leaving without adopting Jihoon, and I don’t think it’s fair to deny you at this point.”

Soonyoung’s brows furrowed and he leaned in to whisper (much too loudly) in Seungcheol’s ear, “Does that mean I’m coming home with you?”

Jeonghan snorted and Seungcheol grinned, “Yes, that means you’re coming home with us.”

There was a cheer from Soonyoung that nearly shattered their eardrums but it was okay because he was cute, and Jihoon shifted just a little closer to Jeonghan, leaning his head on the man’s shoulder.

It would be a lot, but it would be worth it.


End file.
